User blog:OrigamiDragons/A Heartwrenching Experience
Sorry to write so many blog posts. But I just saw something that, while anticipated greatly, could not have been expected in its entirety. I have seen one of the few (natural) wonders of Lunacraft. I have seen something so rare and beautiful that its shyness is lamented by every new player to read its wiki article. I have seen the Blue I. And I have seen it killed. Maybe some of you expected this too. Maybe those of you who read my long rambling stories about Astros were thinking, "Oh man, when Origami sees a Blue I all hell is going to break loose." Well here it comes. I was in survival mode. This is the same world where I discovered the over 255 glitch I wrote about in thisblog post. I was wandering about, looking for boron crystal and astros, when i suddenly spotted a few mint astros in a brown mob pit. Aha! I thought Entertainment. I was behind an island right then, so I slowly moved forward. I kept my eye on the Mints, but then i turned and saw... The Blue. It stood with its back to me, and just looked like a column of blue blocks. I stared at it for a while, not breathing. I had finally seen one. I must treasure this moment... I took a few pictures. I could scarcely believe my luck. I took more pictures, too, but they were all the same and I didn't include them all. The strange thing about these few seconds was it didn't chase me. It didn''t even move. I think it walked a tiny bit, but it didn't look at me. I had to go around in front of it to see its face. In all this time the astros hadn't moved.'' And then suddenly... A barrage of shots rang out. A mint astro flew in from the side, its gun aimed at the Blue. A shining bullet entered the rare mob, and it fell... I have a picture. It is so sad. The saddest picture I ever took. I don't even remember taking it. I think I must've tried to take one of it alive and before it registered the blue was dead. I remember being shocked. I remember staring, then as the astro turned to me, I tried to shoot it, but I was still carrying my camera. Of course I switched to my gun and killed it, and all its friends still in the pit, in a fit of blind rage. Though the blue was surely a thief and a menace, it had done me no harm, and I had loved it for the pure magical presence of its existence. I left the scene. The Blue I had dropped no items for me, as it had stolen nothing, and the spot was a wasteland, nothing more. I was still angry. I wouldn't have minded it stealing my items. If it stole my boron crystals, I might have been miffed, but I was prepared to observe it and take lots of pictures and face the consequences. All that had been stolen from me by the heartless astro. I will personally kill all the mint astros around PolyCastl when I get back there. Yet I made plans to avenge its death. After journeying to a remote location near some tall trees, I made a huge Blue Memorial flag. I placed the data chips from the murderers around its base, and took a nice photo. Maybe there is a Mob heaven in the sky. not likely though because it would have to be only 63 blocks up. Just after i took this picture, i was shot and killed from behind by two mint astros. I don't even know where they came from. The only person who came to the funeral was a space giraffe, and it wandered off after a bit. I respawned somewhere obscure near an ice field and lost the flag. It still stands though, somewhere, honoring the memory of the poor Blue I. I have a new hatred of mint astros though, I have gained that from this experience. Category:Blog posts